Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairy tales" are loosely defined in EAH, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite.") Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (The Storybook of Legends) People * Best Friends Forever After - Best Friends Forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairy tales (The Storybook of Legends) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) Phrases/Figures of Speech * Bomb-spell - Bombshell (True Hearts Day Part 2) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye (The Day Ever After) * Ever after - Ever (common) * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairy-fail - Fail (True Reflections) * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome (common) * Hex - Check (common) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hocus Focus - Focus (Baba Yaga) * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong ("The Day Ever After") * Last chapter - Last season (common) * Legacy Year - Second Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (Raven Queen's diary) * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Wand - Oh my God (Apple White's diary) * Page-ripper - Wild party (common) * Pedi-curse - Pedicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Spellebration - Celebration (Briar's Doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (Raven Queen's diary) * Tearific - Terrific (common) * Throne - Thrown ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" description) * Throne-coming - Homecoming (Briar's Doll profile) * Thronework - Homework (Ever After High Website's Are You A Royal or Rebel? quiz) * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * What-ever-after - Whatever (Apple White's diary) * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (Madeline Hatter's Story) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop Culture * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (The Storybook of Legends) * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (The Storybook of Legends) * One Reflection - One Direction (Apple White's Story) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story) School Subjects * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile) * Arts & Crafts (Blondie's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's Doll profile) * Chemythstry (Madeline's Doll profile) * Cooking Class-ic (Apple's Doll profile) * Crown-culus (True Reflections) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * General Villainy (Ever After High Official Site) * Grimm-nastics (Briar's Doll profile) * History of Evil Spells (The Storybook of Legends) * Home Evilnomics (Ever After High Official Site) * Kingdom Management (Apple's Doll profile) * Kingdom Mismanagement (The Storybook of Legends) * Magicology (Raven's Doll profile) * Muse-ic (Raven's Doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (The Storybook of Legends) * Princessology (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * Riddling (The Storybook of Legends) * Storytelling 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Witchness Management (Ever After High Official Site) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (The Storybook of Legends) * Hext - Text (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (Ever After High Facebook) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * Mychapter - Myspace (Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal) * MirrorCast - podcast (common) Category:Franchise